


Fundamental

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [28]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, hey, is that ice cream?”</p><p>Tim's eyes narrow when Dick takes a step towards him and his little hoard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fundamental

**Author's Note:**

> [Fill for Bethisalive](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/130098026054/fic-prompts-again) on Tumblr. 
> 
> I played around with the prompt a little. :D?

Tim doesn't look up at the clatter on the stairs, and Jason figures why the hell not and plays along.

Pretends Dick isn't making enough noise for a herd of stampeding elephants, or that they can see him standing at the top of the steps leading down the kitchen area.

The corner of Tim's mouth twitches when he catches Jason's eyes at the soft _thump_ behind them as Dick jumps down to where they are.

“Oh, hey, is that ice cream?”

Tim's eyes narrow when Dick takes a step towards him and his little hoard.

All these ridiculous flavors with the kind of names Dick would come up with. Tim muttering on the way here that he damn well deserved some ice cream after what Dick and Jason put him through on patrol. (And trying to stifle his sneezes after his unexpected dunk in the bay.)

“Get your own,” Tim says, low warning in his voice.

Jason watches as Tim curls his arm around the ice cream containers and pulls them close to him, baring his teeth in what some might consider to be a smile as he hunches lower over the table.

It's like.

God, it's like some kind of nature documentary, really.

Some wild animal protecting its kill from other animals – in this case a scraggly looking scavenger.

Which.

Yeah, okay. The little shit's got reason to be so protective of his precious ice cream when the family steals into his place and makes free with it and whatever other goodies he's got stashed away here in his fridge and pantry.

It's just.

Tim's got a sweet little mini-Batcave going on here, and they worry about him sometimes, okay? Weird little shit that he is, he's not completely terrible to be around.

“I wouldn't,” Jason says, he has personal experience in this area, all right? 

Dick shoots him a look, and Tim _hmms_ , kind of rough from the not-sneezing and not-coughing he's been doing.

“Dick - “

Dick reaches for the container of ice cream closest to Tim – and has the audacity to look wounded when Tim slaps his hand away.

“This is the last of the Cherry Garcia,” Tim says, looking like he might actually go for Dick's throat if the idiot pushes. “I'm not going to let a total stranger take it.”

“Tim - “

“Do you see this?” Tim asks, flicking a hand at Dick and his everything. “I mean, clearly. If this person knew me at all he would not even be considering taking my ice cream from me after the kind of night I've had.”

There's an implied, _He knows what would happen if he tried_ in there because.

Yeah, okay. 

Tim's got a point.

Dick should know better, especially after the shit they put him through tonight. Dick a little bored and restless with the demon brat off with Bruce on some training trip, and Steph visiting Cass in Hong Kong.

Jason.

Hell, Jason loves giving Tim a hard time whenever the chance presents itself because his reactions are fucking gold, but.

They probably went a little overboard tonight. (No pun intended.)

Jason watches Tim and Dick staring at one another, and after a long moment Tim sighs, relinquishes two of the ice cream containers.

Dick makes a face when he lifts off the lids and sees there's maybe, maybe, a spoonful or two left in them. Turns his attention to the Cherry Garcia which is the only container of ice cream at least half full.

“Hey,” Jason says. “As fun as it would be to see the two of you going at it over ice cream, how the hell are you going to explain it to Alfred?”

Dick freezes and Tim makes a sound like a low hiss, blinking slowly at Jason.

“Yeah,” Jason says, watching Dick slouch off to dig through Tim's fridge while Tim smugly eats his ice cream and wonders why the hell _he's_ the voice of reason here. “Okay, then.”

(Jesus Christ, this damn family.)


End file.
